


After THE END

by sahiya



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Epistolary, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes going home is harder than leaving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After THE END

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Kathryn!

Dear Amy,

You'll probably think this is completely ridiculous, but I saw this notebook while I was out today, and it reminded me of River's diary. I thought maybe we could write in it together, like a journal of our own.

Love,  
Rory

***

Why would we write in a journal together? I see your stupid face every day.

***

But sometimes there are things you want to say but can't. About . . . stuff. I'll start.

I dreamt last night about being on the TARDIS. I got lost in the corridors, and then the Doctor popped out of nowhere and offered me strudel.

I miss it more than I thought I would.

Love,  
Rory

***

I miss it exactly as much as I thought I would.

Did you ask him to take us home?

***

No, I didn't. But I was ready to leave. I hope you don't hate me for saying that. I was tired of almost dying, tired of you almost dying. I wasn't made for that life, not like you are, not like he is. Not like River is.

Love,  
Rory

***

I don't hate you. I could never hate your stupid face.

I keep hearing the sound of the TARDIS when you're not home. Do you think he'll ever visit? I know he doesn't, he told me so himself, but we're different, aren't we? We're River's parents.

***

I don't know. Sometimes I think he might. But sometimes I hope he doesn't, because if he does, it'll probably be because something terrible is happening.

If he does come back, it'll be when we least expect it.

Love,  
Rory

***

Sorry about the front door. The dent is from where I kicked it this morning. Stupid, stupid BLUE door.

***

It's okay, I'll get some paint and it'll be as good as new. Or would you rather I painted it a different color?

Love,  
Rory

***

NO

***

Amy, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to push you. The Doctor set us up well enough that you don't need to work, but I think you're spending too much time shut up in the house. It's not helping.

Love,  
Rory

***

Maybe it isn't, but I don't know what I want to do. When I was a kid, all I ever wanted was to travel with the Doctor, and now I have, and it's over, and I don't know what to do, Rory.

Maybe we should have another baby.

***

Amy, I love you, and someday we WILL have another baby, but I won't do it because you're bored and missing the Doctor.

Love,  
Rory

***

I hate it when you're right.

It’s just, sometimes I wake up and it's so quiet and the house feels so small and I just HATE HIM for leaving us here. And YOU - you're so calm and reasonable about it, and you don't hate him at all for leaving us here. You say you dream about the TARDIS and you miss it, but you don't, not like I do.

***

No, Amy, I don't hate him for leaving us here. It was the kindest, least selfish thing I ever saw him do. I know it hurt you, but there was no other way for it to end, except in tragedy (again).

I miss the Doctor. He was our friend, and I don’t know if we’ll ever see him again, so of course I miss him. But there are a lot of adventures we can have here on Earth, you know. There's a lot of our own world we haven't seen, and we don't need the TARDIS to see it.

Do you want to move? I could start looking for jobs in London or Edinburgh. Maybe in a bigger city you wouldn't feel so trapped. We could even see about going to France or Germany, or to America. It'd be harder for me to get a job, but if that's what you want, I'll do it.

Love,  
Rory

***

I don't want to move. The house is here.

Also, I got the modeling job.

***

PETRICHOR, Amy? Really?

***

They asked my opinion. Shut your stupid face.

Love,  
Amy

 _Fin._


End file.
